


Dancing in Silence

by forgettingthedetails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettingthedetails/pseuds/forgettingthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The average lifespan of an olive blood was 329 sweeps. Somehow you always believed it would be so much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in Silence

_“D——- > Nepeta I command you cease these churlish games at once I will not stand for it”_

_You hold the olive blood gently in your hands, so not to break her. She was STRONG, but not in this state. In this state she was, she was breakable. Like a small grub. She was never this way._

_So you held her gently, a wiped the olive stream from below her eyes as she struggled to keep them open. You two had been morails for 323 sweeps, 324 in a number of days. But at this point, it seems she won’t make it that long._

_You can’t help reminiscing in the memories, the first time you met in the woods while she was hunting, or roleplaying with her in an attempt to cheer her up when she was sad. Perhaps even thinking about that one time, which you swore to never speak of, in which she begged you for hours until you waltzed with her, the entire time she was standing on your feet, to the hum of silence. You danced with her for a long time after that, until she fell asleep in your arms._

_That was a different sleep than she was falling into at this moment.  
_

_So all you can do is look at her, and tell her everything is going to be alright._

_After 323 sweeps, you never imagined a moment like this would be were the story finally ended._

_After 323 sweeps you find it hard not to cry when her chest stops moving._

_After 323 sweeps it’s hard to imagine a day without her._

_Suddenly everything became so real._

**Author's Note:**

> Felt I haven't uploaded anything in a while, so, here you go! Have some sadstuck.


End file.
